Please Don't Stop, Please
by klutz101
Summary: Mimi gives Roger a private performance. RogerMimi. written for 50rentedsmiles


Title: Please Don't Stop, Please  
Author: Lindsey  
Prompt: 29. Lust  
Pairing: Roger/Mimi  
Feedback: much appreciated  
Word Count: 799  
Summary: Roger hates going to the Cat Scratch Club where he sees men trying to grope Mimi, so Mimi decides to give Roger his own little performance.  
Rating: R  
Notes: written for 50rentedsmiles. I don't usually write these _kinds_ of fics blame "Contact" from the OBC Album, so please be gentle with feedback. Title is obviously from "Contact".  
Dedicated to: another day09 on LiveJournalfor hinting in a review for my story_Ice Skating, Bruised Asses, and an Unpleasant Sight for Mark_ that Mark walking in on Mimi and Roger would be very "interesting".  
Warnings: language and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: only in my dreams...

Mimi loved when Roger watched her dance at the Cat Scratch; she invited him to almost every performance, and almost every time he would decline. Whenever Mimi would ask why, he would tell her that he just can't stand all those men grabbing at her when she was supposed to be his and only his.

Mimi would smile at this and start moving her hips seductively along with the imaginary music. Her hands played with the hem of her shirt as she danced. Mimi smiled at Roger before lifting the shirt completely off, which meant she was now only wearing a very short skirt and a bra.

"What's going on, Meems?" Roger asked, slightly confused but certainly not objecting to the idea of his girlfriend's performance.

"You never want to come to my shows, so I'm bringing the show to you."

"Really? Well, how very generous of you," Roger commented as Mimi straddled him.

"Yeah? Well I'm in a very generous mood this evening because you, sir, are getting a very special present. Mimi Marquez is offering you a special, private performance," Mimi said seductively, licking her lips.

"What did I do to receive such an extraordinary gift?" Roger asked, his eyes never leaving Mimi as she danced around on his lap.

Mimi smiled and began to nibble on his ear. "You're hot," she purred into his ear.

"Good to know," he replied huskily, capturing Mimi's mouth in a warm, wet kiss. His tongue explored the well-known territory and picked up the faint taste of alcohol and cigarettes.

Roger slammed Mimi onto the bed and she immediately started to rip off his shirt. As soon as all of their clothing had been discarded, the real action started.

Roger slipped inside of Mimi, starting the pace off slowly. "Faster," Mimi panted, her nails digging into Roger's back.

Roger obeyed, speeding up the pace for his Mimi, the one person in his life he would do anything for.

"God, I love you," Roger said, almost out of breath. Mimi laughed and flipped them over; she always had to be on top.

"How much do you love me?" Mimi asked, quickening the pace once more.

Roger's eyes fluttered close, his long fingers combing through her dark curls. "Enough to put up with you and your never ceasing need for sex."

"Oh, really?" Mimi panted, smiling. "Does that mean you want to start having sex less?"

"Hell no."

The door opened unexpectedly and Mimi moved behind Roger instinctively and pulled the old, smelly blanket up to her chest. Roger smiled as his best friend figured out what had been happening before he had interrupted.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry," Mark said, blushing. "I didn't mean to…I can't believe I…I'm sorry, I should've knocked."

Though Mark seemed flustered and kept repeating the same things over and over, Roger couldn't help but notice that Mark hadn't yet left the room. "Come on, I know you haven't slept with a girl in years and you really need to get laid, but do you really need to spy on Mimi and I having sex?"

"No," he mumbled at such a low volume that Roger almost didn't hear it.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Roger asked, "Was there something you wanted? Because we were kind of," Roger looked at Mimi and then back to Mark, "you know, busy."

Mark looked down at the floor. "I just, uh, wanted to know if you needed anything at the store, Collins dropped some money off earlier," Mark then started to stare at the wall behind Roger's bed. "I should just go," he commented, still staring at the wall.

"Yeah, you should," Roger agreed, but Mark didn't move an inch. "Mark?"

Mark blushed again and then turned around, more embarrassed then both Mimi and Roger combined, and exited Roger's bedroom.

"Finally," Roger muttered, once again kissing Mimi's neck. "Now, where were we?" Roger's tongue glazed across Mimi's collarbone, making her giggle.

"Stop, Roger," Mimi said, still giggling, which made Roger think she wasn't serious. He continued kissing her moving lower and lower; eventually, his tongue brushed across her stomach and Mimi moaned with pleasure.

"Mmm, Mimi," Roger said softly, his lips finding hers once more.

"Roger, I'm serious. Stop," Mimi tried to say without laughing when she broke off the kiss.

"What?" the guitarist asked, aggravated.

"Maybe you should check on Mark and see what's wrong with him. He doesn't seem like the usual 'Mark'."

Roger couldn't believe her. "Are you out of your damn mind? You'd rather me go out there and talk to Mark than stay here and fuck you like there's no tomorrow?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Mimi trailed off, grinning seductively.

"Good answer," Roger replied seconds before sliding inside of Mimi once again.

x-x-x

**REVIEW!** pretty please?


End file.
